


Steepingly Splendid

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: Who knew teaching an American how to make a proper cuppa would be much fun?No spoilers, only fluff, and lot’s of puns
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	Steepingly Splendid

Jamie never considered herself an adventurous woman. Sure, she was a bit of a wild thing back in her youth, but as she settled into adulthood, she came to realize that routine and stability were essential to her own happiness. She worked her entire life to achieve this.

As a teenager, she escaped a dysfunctional home environment by fleeing her small town in the middle of rural nowhere opting to take up residence in London. While adapting to urban life, Jamie met Owen, a boy with a heart of gold. He soon became her chosen family and life-long friend. Together, they opened a café in the heart of the city.

Jamie and Owen made quite the dynamic duo. Jamie took on the roles of business manager and barista freeing up Owen to pursue his love of cooking by experimenting with pastry recipes sold at the shop. Needless to say, Owen’s creations were a massive success. Customers lined up around the block before opening salivating at the mouth for Owen’s baked goods. Jamie was able to supplement these goodies with a proper cuppa and collect their cash, of course.

The shop managed to make a humble profit during the first year which enabled them to live a comfortable life in London. Over time, they fell into a comfortable routine. Everything was nice and boring, albeit a little hectic the more popular the “Steepingly Splendid Café” became. Their solution was hiring a new employee to help Jamie carry the extra day to day work while Owen focused on crafting his famous baked goods.

Desperate for help, they hired the first qualified applicant on the spot. She was an American woman named Dani Clayton, newly arrived in London with a fierce determination to serve others and genuine drive to make people happy. Jamie secretly suspected Owen hired her because he was desperate for a co-worker that actually enjoyed his love of puns.

Over the next week, Dani trained with Owen on the register. She seemed to take to it very quickly and even managed to deliver Owen’s signature appreciative catch phrase to customers with a straight face, “We appreciate your business a latte!”

Dani was capable of running the register solo in a matter of hours. Over the next few days, Dani worked along aside Jamie allowing Owen to spend less time in the front of the shop and more time in the kitchen experimenting with batters, doughs, and jams. 

Jamie felt a familiarity working with Dani despite never having a formal “get to know you” conversation with her. They worked seamlessly in tandem, as if Dani had always been there. At the end of the week, Owen and Jamie decided it was time to expand Dani’s skillset into full-fledged barista. They were hopeful the young American would catch on to brewing drinks as easily as she did to processing payments and charming customers.

To say Dani did not take easily to this, was an understatement.

It was as if her ancestors had desecrated a tea grove many moons ago making it impossible for Dani to make a drinkable cup of tea to save her soul. The moment she touched the leaves, everything went to hell. Truth be told, Jamie felt sympathy for the girl. She was clearly trying to get it right but was becoming more discouraged with each failed brew.

Dani poured the latest catastrophe down the sink. She rested her hands along the edge of the sink, body slumped forward as she released ragged breathes with her eyes shut. Jamie felt a sudden urge to do something, anything to comfort Dani. Seeing her defeated left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. In her indecision, she shifted closer to Dani’s side. The sulking woman must have spotted her out of the corner of her eye. Dani quickly composed herself, trying to brush off her disappointment.

“Well, I guess tea isn’t really my thing.” Dani mumbled, the shakiness in her voice was not lost on Jamie. The underlying tone of sadness tugged at Jamie’s heart. In all the time that Dani has been around, she was like a constant ray of sunshine bringing laughter and joy to the café. Jamie was determined to restore Dani’s sunny disposition she had become increasingly fond of over the past week.

Jamie shrugged trying to convey an air of nonchalance. “It’s to be expected really. You did just come over from America and all. Yanks aren’t exactly famous for making proper tea.” Dani let out a genuine laugh, her posture straightening. She swiveled her head looking at Jamie appreciatively, flashing her pearly whites. Jamie felt a fluttering in her chest very much encouraged by Dani’s response to her lighthearted joke.

“Ha, I guess all those years across the pond put me at a disadvantage, huh?” Jamie couldn’t fight back the dopey grin that was surely plastered all over her face as Dani poorly mocked her cockney accent. It was adorable.

“Damn right. We’ve got to knock the bad habits out of ya. Turn you in into a proper Brit if you’re up for it?” Jamie quipped.

Dani’s smile grew wide enough to reach her eyes. “I’d like that.”

“All right. Brewing boot camp is officially under way.”

The timing worked out perfectly. It was their mid-afternoon lull. Jamie made an arrangement with Owen to man the front of the shop and deal with customers while she took over the back half of the shop to teach Dani the art of tea making. Before getting started, Dani pulled out a pocket-sized note pad for which she scribbled copious notes on throughout their lesson determined to get this right.

“All right,” Jamie began, “first thing is first. We have to boil the water.” She handed over the kettle to Dani, who proceeded to fill up the container until Jamie told her to stop. Then Jamie directed her over to the burner. Dani placed down the kettle, switched on the gas awaiting her next instruction.

“Perfect,” Jamie said. “Now we wait until it gives us the warning whistle. In the meantime, we gather the leaves.”

Dani scrunched her face in confusion, “I thought tea came in little baggies?”

Jamie smiled holding back laughter, “Well good thing I’m here to set things straight.” Jamie could have sworn she saw the hint of a creeping blush spreading across Dani’s cheeks. She brushed it off, blaming the warmth coming from the stove, and focused back to the task at hand.

Jamie grabbed a tin container of earl grey from the selection of tea on the shelves. She placed it on the counter alongside a ceramic tea kettle. She measured out the amount of tea to make a single cup placing it in the kettle. Dani watched with focused attention scribbling on her note pad, hanging on Jamie’s every word. Jamie explained a proper cuppa was all about balancing the type of tea leaves with the optimal water to leave ratio and timing out the steeping part just right. All were crucial for extracting the all the flavor notes. Dani nodded in understanding while scribbling on her pad. Once Jamie was convinced Dani had the methods down, she grabbed a second kettle instructing Dani to brew up her own batch.

Dani poked her tongue out in concentration as she measured the tea exactly as Jamie had done before, her slender nimble fingers delicately weighing the leaves placing them with care inside the kettle. Her glowing smiled warmed Jamie’s insides.

“Not bad for a yank.” Jamie commented.

“Thanks,” Dani beamed at the compliment.

Jamie was forced to tear her gaze from the captivating blonde when the kettle began singing its tune indicating the water was ready. Dani’s eyes lit up with excitement. She rushed over to the kettle placing her hand on the handle to remove it from the stove. Jamie didn’t have time to warn her before the blonde jumped back.

“Owwww!” She howled in pain. On instinct, Jamie grabbed Dani by the wrist ushering her to the sink. She turned the faucet on full blast submerging Dani’s burnt digits under the cool stream of water.

Owen, recognizing what was happening, ran to the stove turning off the range and disappeared into the back office emerging seconds later with a first aid kit. He left it on the counter next to Jamie and popped back up front to attend to a newly arriving customer.

Jamie barely noticed what was going on around her. She was singularly focused on Dani. Her breathing was ragged but calming as her hand cooled off. After a few seconds, Jamie turned off the water. She pulled Dani’s hand closer to inspect the damage which thankfully was minimal. Pink slender fingers angry from their encounter with the hot kettle but all skin intact without any hint of forming blisters. Jamie released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’m so sorry Dani I should have warned you sooner to use a rag. That kettle gets wicked hot.”

“I-it’s ok.” Dani practically whispered. Jamie was so focused on tending to her injury, she didn’t realize how physically close they’d become. She could feel Dani’s body heat radiating off her from the close proximity. Dani must have noticed this too but made no attempt to move away.

Jamie shook her head, “It’s not ok. How am I supposed to teach you the right way to do things if I’m flat out putting you in harm’s way?” She looked back up from Dani’s scalded hand held gingerly within her own meeting Dan't eye line. Jamie was mesmerized by Dani’s piercing blue eyes, her lips quivering slightly as if she were also processing a million thoughts and feelings in this very moment. A stray lock of golden hair cascaded across the side of her face. Without thinking, Jamie tucked it behind Dani’s ear gently brushing the side of her face.

Dani’s breath hitched. “Well there is one thing you could do?” She said breathlessly.

“You name it.” Jamie said her voice sounded small, unsure of what was to come next. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

“You could kiss it and make it all better?”

The pounding in Jamie’s chest ceased for a beat. Her body tensed and palms felt clammy. Unsure if this was cardiac arrest or the comings of a panic attack, she tried her best to process what Dani just said; but before she could do that, Dani ripped her injured hand from Jami’s grasp, stammering at the speed of light.

“I-I didn’t mean it like-, I mean, I just asked you to, to. Oh boy. F-forget I said anything, anything at all.”

Fortunately, Dani’s incoherent word vomit was cut short by Owen’s arrival. “Here you go! Ice cubes in a towel to the rescue.” He extended the offering to Dani who accepted, placing it into her injured hand.

“Th-thank you.” She said flashing Owen an appreciative smile and then casting a nervous glance in Jamie’s direction. Desperate to make things less awkward, Jamie wracked her brain for something, anything to say. Her mind was blank. All she could do was _feel_ Dani’s presence clouding her thoughts, her last request to “kiss her” replaying over and over in her mind. With each passing second, it became more and more apparent that her innocent crush on this girl ran much deeper than she initially thought.

“Does it hurt?” Jamie eventually managed to ask, relieved her mind caught up to the the present.

“A little,” Dani whispered, “the ice is soothing.”

Owen beamed with pride. “It seems that was just what you kneaded.” Jamie rolled her eyes as he laughed at his own joke along with Dani.

They decided to try and salvage the rest of the day’s tea lessons the best they could. Jamie performed the functions of making tea while Dani observed taking copious notes. The two of them continued this teaching method until Dani’s hand healed. Over the course of the following week, Dani became more confident with her tea making skills. Her hand fully healed after a few days of icing and resting. She was able to go through the entire process on her own. She even received a few compliments from the customers. Owen also sampled as an impartial third party claiming her brew was “Tea-riffic.”

“Look at you, whipping up tea like you’ve lived her your whole life.” Jamie’s insides performing summersaults as Dani smiled at her like an angel.

“Well, I had an excellent teacher.” Dani said.

“Is that so?” Jamie replied leaning casually against the counter.

“Yeah, she’s a proper Brit and everything.” Dani was inching closer, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. A nervous habit Jamie picked up on during their tea brewing lessons. “She’s seems tough on the outside like she could take on the entire world if she wanted to, but deep down she’s a softy who cares a lot more than she lets on.” Jamie felt her face flush at the insightful compliment. She tried to brush it off by playing it cool which would have worked if Owen hadn’t interjected his own commentary.

“You can even say her caring for others is her special-tea.” Owen chimed in.

Jamie tossed a day-old pastry in his direction. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Owen captured the fumbling pastry, brushing crumbs off his jumper. He leaned over into Dani’s space whispering loud enough for Jamie to overhear. “Be wary of this one. Hell, hath no fury like a woman sconed.”

Jamie rolled her eyes in faux annoyance while Dani giggled in comradery with Owen.

Owen slung his bag over his shoulder heading for the front door before Jamie could retaliate with another pastry toss. “Well ladies I hate to leave you when I’m on a roll like this,” winking over his shoulder at Dani. “but my baking experiments are calling me home. Try to not let anything go a rye! Chow!”

Owen mercifully exited the building leaving Dani and Jamie to man the shop for the rest of the afternoon. “That has to be some kind of world record for most puns about cafés said in a bloody café.” Jamie uttered, grabbing a damp rag to wipe down the counters.

Dani smiled, “His commitment is impressive. Any other lessons for today?”

Jamie grinned as an idea popped into her head. She discarded the towel haphazardly on the counter opting to swagger over to espresso machine.

“Well, since you’re an American and all, we can skip the basics of brewing coffee and move onto something a bit more fun.” The metallic machine grumbling to life after she pressed the on button.

Dani’s eyes shifted nervously. “O-ok. What did you have in mind?”

Jamie grabbed a bar stool from the dining section. She placed it adjacent to the espresso machine tapping the seat as an invitation for Dani to sit. The angelic blonde settled into the seat, moving to take out her notepad and pen. Jamie tugged on the sleeve of her denim jacket. Danie froze, staring at her like a deer in headlights.

“You won’t be needing that.” She said in reference to the pad and pen, “Just want you to watch for now, ok?” Dani visibly relaxed. She stashed the writing instrument and tiny pad in her coat pocket. “Ok. I’m ready.”

Jamie beamed with excitement. This was her chance to show off in front of the woman that was occupying most of her daily thoughts. She streamed a single shot of espresso from the silver machine into a tall white mug and then placed it next to Dani. Next, she poured a healthy amount of milk into a steel pitcher which she placed underneath the steaming wand frothing the milk. Jamie could feel Dani’s gaze with every action. It was intoxicating. Once she had the right velvety consistency, she turned her attention back to the attractive blonde woman memorized by her every movement.

Jamie looked at Dani. Tilting her head from side to side to mulling over which creation she should start with. Dani squirmed in her seat twirling her hair to dispel her nerves under Jamie’s scrutiny.

“Ahh, got it!” She said, struck with inspiration. Jamie tilted her head towards the mug as silent instruction for Dani to observe. She was enthralled as Jamie poured the frothed milk, twisting and turning the mug until her creation came to life. Her heart fluttered in her chest when Dani’s eyes widened in awe.

“Is that a tulip?” Dani asked.

“It is. You mentioned they were your favorite flower. What do ya think?” Jamie asked.

“It’s.. It’s just so, so..” Dani stammered unable to fully express herself.

“Brew-tea-ful?” Jamie supplemented with a lopsided grin. She was hopeful Dani would appreciate her play on words she spent way too much time coming up with in order to casually drop into one of their conversations.

Dani’s smile widened, a rosy tinge gracing her cheeks. “Yes, it really is.” The huskiness of her tone coupled with the small bite of her bottom lip left Jamie weak in the knees. She swallowed a dry lump in the back of her throat, tearing her gaze from Dani’s lips.

“Think you’re up for cultivating your own flower?” Jamie asked, dangling the pitcher of frothed milk. Dani shot up like an excited child. She snatched the pitcher, grinning from ear to ear and nodding up and down with enthusiasm. Jamie poured out another shot of espresso into a tall mug and slide the brew across the counter in front of Dani.

Dani poked her tongue out in concentration as she assumed her ready position. Her body frozen with the steel container hovering over the fresh coffee. After a few seconds of stillness, Jamie felt like something was off.

“Is everything all right?” Jamie asked.

Dani sheepishly replied, “I-I don’t know how to start. Could you show me again?” Dani pivoted her torso, offering the milk vessel to Jamie

Jamie smiled. “We learn best by doing not watching. I’ll guide you as a compromise.” Dani nodded in agreement resuming her position of hovering the milk above the mug. Jamie moved to stand behind Dani. She placed her right hand over Dani’s hand steadying the steel pitcher with the other, she grabbed the mug.

“Is this ok?” Jamie asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” Dani said breathlessly.

“Ok, now place your free hand on top of mine.” Her smooth skin brushing across Jamie’s fingers sent a pleasant shiver along her spine before finally settling her hand on top of Jamie’s, clasping the mug. Jamie released a shaky breath inadvertently tickling the nape of Dani’s neck causing her beautiful blue eyes to flutter. As if on instinct, Dani settled back slightly into Jamie’s body. The pleasant scent of lavender invading her nostrils from the close proximity.

“Ok,” Jamie managed through controlled breathes, “Focus on _feeling_ the motions.” She proceeded to recreate the foam flower. Moving the pitcher up and down as she poured the stream into the mug, while twisting the cup from side to side. Dani moved in tandem, her arms hovering and hips swaying as they nurtured the tulip to life. Once it was finished, Jamie placed both containers on the counter. She relinquished her hold on Dani’s hands and took a full step back. The distance allowed the fogginess in her mind to clear and the thrumming in her chest to quiet.

Dani picked up the mug examining their creation. Her fingers tapped nervously along the ceramic. She turned to Jamie, her face beet red. “Well I certainly _felt_ that.”

There was something about they way she said it that made Jamie’s heart swell with confirmation that this attraction wasn’t one sided. Jamie mustered her courage. “Dani…”

As soon as she said something, the doorbell rung indicating the arrival of a new customer. Dani jumped at the sound, walking swiftly to the register to greet the young couple that arrived. Jamie excused herself shutting herself inside the single stall bathroom for a much-needed moment of peace. She ran cold water over her face to calm down.

They didn’t revisit this conversation. Instead they fell back into their in tandem working routine. Dani took advantage of lulls to perfect her coffee art. This continued for the rest of the week. Everything was nice and boring just as Jamie had always liked, just as she had always preferred. That is, until Dani Clayton waltzed into her life filling her days with happiness and excitement.

Over the weekend, Dani was all Jamie could think about. She was so desperate to unburden the weight of her feelings, she rung Owen to talk it all over. He confessed he sensed this was what was going on all along, having known her for years. He had never seen her look this happy around another person and encouraged her to go with her heart on this one.

On Monday, Jamie arrived at the shop a full hour before they were scheduled to open. As business manager, she was responsible for receiving early shipments which typically arrived first thing Monday morning. She walked through the door into the dimly lit café, the blinds still drawn. She was confounded to find a light was left on in the shop and even more perplexed to find an apron clad beauty behind the counter.

“You know your shift doesn’t start for another hour, right?” Jamie asked walking towards the counter.

Dani ran a hand through her hair, “I-I know that. I also knew that you would be here at this time.”

“ _Oh_.” Jamie said stopping dead in her tracks.

“Yeah,” Dani proceeded, waving Jamie behind the counter, “I don’t like how we left things the other day and so I _felt_ like I had to do something about that.”

Jamie approached Dani. “And what exactly is it you had to do?”

Dani smiled, “Be brave, for once.” She side stepped a few paces revealing several coffee mugs lined single file up along the counter. Jamie approached the mugs and saw, a question spelt out in frothed milk “K-I-S-S-?”

Jamie felt a gleeful smile spreading across her face. She must have looked like a smitten teenager which is precisely how she felt. “Who knew you were such a flirt?”

Dani quirked her eyebrow in amusement. “Is that a yes?”

Jamie stepped into Dani’s space leaning in, ghosting her lips, “Yes.”

Dani closed the distance between them capturing Jamie’s lips. It was brief like both women were testing the waters, getting to know each other. It was electrifying.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Jamie snaked her arms securely around Dani’s waist pulling her in closer. As if on instinct, Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck holding her steady in place.

“And here I was working up the nerve to ask you out to dinner.” Jamie whispered.

They shared a laugh swaying in the café at Jamie’s admission.

“We should do that too.” Dani hummed. “After all, Owen owes me 10 pounds. We could put it towards out first date.”

Jamie felt butterflies in her stomach at Dani’s casual use of the word date.

“Why does Owen owe you money?” Jamie asked out of curiosity.

Dani pulled back smiling in triumph. “He lost a bet with me. I have proof that you do secretly enjoy dishing out café puns.”

“I really don’t.” She admitted craning her neck closer to Dani, “I only made an exception for you.”

Dani whispered, “I hope I was worth the effort.”

“You most certainly are.” Jamie said closing the distance between them initiating their second, and much longer kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you, like me, are not over Jamie and Dani and will not be over them any time soon, I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. If you would like to read any more content, feel free to comment with prompt ideas or reach out to me on tumblr @Please-Return-To-Villanelle
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated as I would love to know what you think and feel about all of this!


End file.
